


After the Day

by ehvul_butterfly (summerbutterfly)



Series: The Best of Advent 2010 [7]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Advent Challenge 2010, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerbutterfly/pseuds/ehvul_butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hitsugaya returns from a dangerous mission and shares a moment with his lieutenant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mcc2040](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mcc2040).



> My 21st advent which didn't exactly end up on Day 21. Mostly fluff, but can be read as more if you ship that way :).

Every bone in his body hurt. Every muscle, every tendon. The sad part though, was that out of the three of them, he was the one in the best shape. Kuchiki and Abarai were suffering from far worse, the former bearing his pain in the usual stoic silence, the latter (having taken a direct hit to the chest) struggling to stay upright. Hitsugaya shifted, pulling Abarai’s weight further over his back. It would figure that the tallest of them would be the one they’d have to carry.

But then again, if Abarai hadn’t put himself in the line of fire, there was a good chance Kuchiki wouldn’t be walking at all.

“I sent a Butterfly to Captain Unohana.” Kuchiki’s voice was more dull and tired than Hitsugaya had ever heard it. “She’s preparing a bed for Renji, and a preliminary med team is on their way.”

Hitsugaya nodded. “Good.”

“Also,” Kuchiki added, “She wanted me to tell you that Lieutenant Matsumoto will make a full recovery, and you can see her if you’d like, once we return.”

Hitsugaya felt a tightening in his chest. “Yes. Yes, I think I would.”

On the subject of those that took a hit for their captain...

Hitsugaya shook his head. It had been her choice, just like it had been Abarai’s choice. Nowhere was it mandated that a lieutenant had to die for their captain. Nowhere in the unspoken code of shinigami conduct was it implied that a captain’s life outweighed that of his or her team. But Hitsugaya knew, just like Kuchiki knew, that that kind of loyalty was humbling.

He would go see Matsumoto. And he would not let her know how badly they almost lost today.

“I’m not hurt as bad as you are so I’m going go on ahead,” he said. “The dispatch from squad 4 can’t be far. You can handle him?”

Kuchiki gave a curt nod.

Hitsugaya relinquished his hold on Renji, shunpo-ing the rest of the way to the barracks.

Unohana, as promised, had prepared a bed and was waiting for them on the steps. She raised an eyebrow as Hitsugaya brushed past her, but didn’t stop him as he entered the building and went straight to Matsumoto’s room.

She was awake, albeit groggy, when he came in.

“Captain!” she said. She struggled to sit up, but Hitsugaya waved her back down.

“Stay,” he said. “How are you feeling?”

“Better than you by the looks of things.” Her brows knitted together with concern. “What happened? Is everyone all right?”

“Fine.” Hitsugaya sat down on the edge of the bed. “Nothing to worry about. Just some scratches. Captain Unohana says your better.”

“Yeah she told me I’ll heal.” Rangiku sighed. “Still can’t go back to work though.”

“I would think that wouldn’t be a problem for you. You hate working.”

“I do not!”

Hitsugaya raised a cynical eyebrow.

“Ok, maybe sometimes,” Rangiku amended. “But just the paperwork part, really. I like going on missions. And I like hanging out with you.”

The tightness in Hitsugaya’s chest returned, and he coughed into his hand to hide his discomfort. “Yes well,” he said, “you take the ‘hanging’ part a little too seriously sometimes.”

He looked away. He could hear voices outside Matsumoto’s window and he wondered if it was the med team that had gone out to meet Kuchiki and Abarai. He hoped so.

A warm hand grabbed his arm.

“C’mere,” Matsumoto said. “Come lay down with me.”

“I don’t have time to lay down.” Hitsugaya tried to pull away, but she wouldn’t let go. “Also, laying down with you would be inappropriate. You know that.”

“Yeah? So? When am I ever appropriate?” Her grip got more insistent. “And how can you not have time? Where are you going? Captain Unohana hasn’t even looked at you yet.” She squeezed his arm. “Come on. Just for a minute.”

“Ugh, fine.” Hitsugaya allowed himself to be pulled up against Matsumoto’s side. Clever fingers ruffled his hair and he heard his lieutenant’s happy sigh as she settled against the pillows.

“You know Captain, I think you’ve gotten taller,” she mused. “Your nose comes almost up to the middle of my cleavage now.”

“You’re insane,” Hitsugaya growled. “Don’t make things up.”

“I’m not, I’m being serious!” She cuddled closer, her warm scent washing over him. “I really think you’re starting to grow. Pretty soon you’ll be looking down on me.”

“I told you not to make things up,” he said again, but even he had to admit his tone was lacking its earlier conviction. Laying down had made him realize how truly tired he was, and he was quickly losing the will to keep protesting.

“Well, maybe I am making things up,” she murmured. “But you could just be nice to me and say thank you.”

Hitsugaya’s drooping eyes reopened and he sat up. “Actually...” he began.

Matsumoto tilted her head. “Actually what?” she asked.

“Actually, I _do_ need to say thank you,” Hitsugaya said. “The whole reason you’re here is because you were trying to protect me. You didn’t have to do that.”

Matsumoto blinked, a look of surprise crossing her face. “Um, you’re welcome?” she offered. “It was no big deal.”

“No, it was a big deal,” Hitsugaya insisted. “And I never really appreciated that until today. So...thank you, Matsumoto.” He inclined his head in a gesture of respect. “I appreciate the dedication and loyalty you always show on the battlefield.”

Matsumoto was quiet. For a long moment, she did nothing but stare at her hands.

Then, out of nowhere she tackled him to the mattress. “Oh Captain,” she squealed. “You just made my day!”

Hitsugaya, air supply momentarily cut off by her colossal bosom, barely managed to gasp out a reply. “I’m glad,” he said. “But Matsumoto...!”

“Sorry, sorry.” She released him and smoothed his rumpled robes. “That was just so nice to hear, I couldn’t help myself.”

“Well, I’m glad I could make your day,” he said, “but remember there is still a chain of command here, Matsumoto. I’m still your captain and you’re still my subordinate.”

“I know, I know.” She tugged him over again, sighing into his hair. “But we’re friends too, you know. Just because I’m your subordinate doesn’t mean we aren’t friends.”

“Eh, I suppose.”

Hitsugaya let her take him with her as she fell back to the bed. And this time, without the threat of death by cleavage, he really did find himself starting to doze.

“Hey Matsumoto?” he yawned. “If I fall asleep, wake me before Captain Unohana gets here ok?”

“Absolutely, sir.” Leaning over she gave him a soft peck on the cheek. “Have a good nap.”

Hitsugaya huffed and let himself relax.


End file.
